We All Have Our Parts To Play
by Rachael Kate
Summary: Different glimpses of the Winchester family
1. Chapter 1

Just a minor distraction from _"The Long Way Around"_

_Disclaimer: They aren't mine. I tried to buy them once, but I guess the buying and selling of human beings is no longer allowed in the U.S._

**The Hand That Rocks The Cradle**

Mary was the beginning.

She was the outgoing waitress that a young Marine had left a ten dollar tip for. He had also left a note saying he had an Impala.

She was the love that would transcend death.

She was the one that had thought it would be more romantic to elope and had laughed at her sister's shock when she showed her the ring a week later.

She was the mother of those who would rock the world.

She was the nurturer, the one whose love and compassion would be planted in the souls of her sons, so they would grow into the men they needed to be.

She was the martyr, giving herself with acceptance and without thought, an example closely followed by her oldest.

She was the banner her boys carried into the beginning of every battle.

Mary was the beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Heart Is A Lonely Hunter**

John was the crusader.

He was nineteen when he entered the Marines simply because he needed to get away.

He was twenty one when his mother's death brought him home again.

He was in the hospital for two days after a bar fight. All hell had broken loose after he had thrown another patron across the table. The girl had said _no_.

He was sure he had married an angel.

He was elated when his family became complete with his youngest son's birth. He swore nothing would ever harm them.

He was twenty two years older and alone in a motel room when he began wondering where he had gone wrong.

He was afraid that the sense of duty he had ingrained into his oldest boy would one day get him killed. He had too much of his mother's compassion in him.

He was heartbroken when he heard of his youngest boy's loss. It was a loss that would drive his son his son for the rest of his life. He had too much of his father in him.

He was helpless in that cabin. Every promise he had ever made to his boys was ripped to shreds as he watched his oldest bleed to death before his very eyes.

He was going to finish the crusade he started but not before he saved his son's life. It was the least he could for Mary's boys.

John was the crusader.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Man In The Iron Mask**

Dean was the keeper.

He was the first to know about his little brother. His mother had left the pregnancy test on the bathroom sink to answer the phone and while she was talking he had tugged on her leg and asked her what the stick with the blue line was.

He was the only first grader that could read music. His mother had taught him.

He was seven when he let the iron mask slip into place. His mother would've wanted him to be a big boy and help his father as much as he could.

He was fifteen when he lost his virginity. That first experience was the only time he enjoyed it unselfishly. After that it was an escape from the life he was trapped in, the woman he was with not wanting him to save the world or be her hero, just wanting him to share that one moment of complete ecstasy with her.

He was dangerous with a pistol.

He was thrown out of the gym after making too much of a ruckus when his brother stood up to give his valedictory address. He never knew his brother had thanked him for everything in his speech.

He was drunk for two days after he realized his brother had actually left had actually left.

Dean was the keeper.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Prodigal Son**

Sam was his father's son. Both had come to blows with their fathers and run away to escape, one to the Marines and one to Stanford.

He was a little brother. He had an unbreakable faith in his older brother and something akin to hero worship still lit his eyes, even at twenty two.

He was twelve when he blew up the microwave with his science project. His father yelled at him and grounded him for two weeks, but had smiled proudly and ruffled his hair when he came home with a blue ribbon.

He was Sammy from the moment his brother had seen the ultrasound and found that he was indeed going to be a boy.

He was the last thing his mother ever saw.

He was just two miles down the road when he began regretting the way he had parted with his father. But he was still angry enough to keep from going back.

He was a regular at the small café on campus and left the smiling blond waitress a ten dollar tip. He also left a note saying he had the outline from that day's psych class.

He was finally able to understand his father's rage after he lost her.

Sam was his father's son.


End file.
